Pikachu
Pikachu is a Pokémon. Hiss trainer is Ash Ketchum. He is a singer in the Pokémon singing group, and was one of the major fighters in the battle against Toad, along with being one of the major leaders against GREE. While he seemingly can speak in a language specific to his species of Pokemon, subtitles are shown to translate him, which only a select few can still understand. Personality Pikachu is a joyful Pokémon. During his chorus when the Pokémon are all singing, Pikachu usually kicks it off with a jolly voice. Although he can't communicate well with others and is seemingly dumb, he thinks on his own and completes tasks at his will. Nonetheless, it still sees Ash as a caring trainer and clings onto him, wishing to never leave his arms, showing that he isn't very opinionated. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Plot Before Pokémon were first created, Pikachu was just an ordinary mouse, owned by Ash as a pet before he joined the world. Being one of the first twelve fighters to fight in Smash Bros, Pikachu was taken away from Ash and transformed to take on its current appearance, along with giving it electric powers. Knowing that the little animal would be lonely, Sakarai introduced Pikachu to Jigglypuff, another Pokémon. He hoped that this would relieve Pikachu's homesickness for the time-being. Although Jigglypuff could be annoying at times, the two Pokémon decided to start up a singing group with other Pokémon if they ever came along. By the time two new Pokémon came, Pikachu was a decent singer. Mewtwo wasn't interested, but Pichu decided to join the group as the third member. Pikachu came to love Pichu, and decided to set up a new goal in life to care for it, treating it as a younger sibling. With that, Pichu became a very good singer. While having a ton of fun, Pikachu forgot about his previous owner, who eventually came back when the Brawl time period came around the corner. Pikachu didn't like Ash as much, since his personality seemed to have changed for the worse. He brought three new Pokémon along with him: Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander. Pikachu really liked Squirtle's singing voice, but Bulbasaur only tried to copy its style, while Charmander was a terrible singer overall. Impressed by Pkachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff's achievements, Ash decided to start up a larger singing group along with the three new Pokémon, where they would sing all over the province. Although Ash was very of demanding, Pikachu still loved him and was glad to have him back after so many years. After awhile, his admiration towards Ash would gradually fade away. As usual, Pikachu continued to care for Pichu, who taken out of Smash Bros. However, one day, Toad summoned a monster called the Bannonigan, a monster that was used to exterminate the characters he felt were no longer needed in the world. In doing so, Pichu was eliminated in the process. As a result, Pikachu mourned over the death of the Pokémon he loved. Finally, Toad created a cannon called the GODCRACKER-5000, which was used to remove one's status as a Nintendo character pernamentely. Pikachu decided to have a final showdown with Toad on the beach and attacked the mushroom-headed dictator, causing him to toss his gun into the air and giving Pikachu to opportunity to hit the trigger and fire a shot at him, ceasing him from invincibility. Then, he finished him off with a Volt Tackle, vanquishing Toad from the world and ending the dictatorship once and for all. Super Smash Bros Wii U/3DS After spending a few years at home with Ash and still singing, Pikachu notices to be not getting much from the career. He was kept very sheltered by Ash in the Pokemon household until the Lucario, Charizard, and Greninja broke into the house and took him away. He joined their outlaw life in the city with Ash constantly on the move to claim him back. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.